The Stars Are The Limit: Shinn and Ray Oneshot
by cho-chan09
Summary: Shinn is having nightmares again. Thank goodness his friend Rey is there to comfort him. But is Rey really just a friend? A random oneshot I did one day when I was bored in class. Slight spoiler if you haven't watched it and want to.


A/N Here's a random little oneshot I did while I was in class one day. It's a bit explicit so just letting you know.

_**The Stars Are The Limit**__**: **__**A Gundam Seed Destiny Oneshot**_

"Shinn. Shinn? Shinn!"

"AAHHH!!"

Shinn sat up in bed with a jolt. Cold sweat ran down his forehead and back. His friend and roommate Rey looked at him with concern. He took a pitcher and cup from the bedside table and poured Shinn some water. Shinn took it gratefully and drained the cup in a single gulp. "Thanks," he said quietly. "You had that dream about your sister again, didn't you?" Rey asked, just as quietly. Shinn nodded, unable to say anything. Rey sighed. "I know that it must be hard, but you've got to get over it Shinn. She's gone and there's nothing you can do to bring her back. Neither can you bring back Stella. We're still alive, so we have to go on living for them." Shinn had begun to cry softly, tears running down his cheeks in two steady streams. Rey sat beside his friend and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. Shinn sobbed miserably into Rey's shoulder for a long while. When he could cry no more, Shinn wiped his eyes and gave Rey a stern look. "Don't tell anyone about this. What happens in this room, stays in this room, got it?" Rey looked a bit surprised, but then smiled mysteriously. Is that so?" Shinn stood up from the bed, not liking the look in Rey's eyes. "Wh-what are you doing Rey? What's with that look?" Rey followed Shinn until he backed him up against the wall. "Rey?!" Confusion and panic shown in Shinn's eyes. Rey said nothing. Instead, he pressed his body up against Shinn's and kissed him. Shinn didn't even struggle. It was like he went numb. Myriad thoughts, feelings and emotions ran rampant in his mind. He found some sort of sense when he realized that he was kissing Rey back! His body was moving faster than his mind could comprehend the situation. Thus, they kissed for about a minute or so before Shinn pushed Rey away.

"What the hell was that for?! What were you thinking doing something like that to me?!?!" Shinn yelled in frustration.

"Because I can't help feeling the way I feel about you!"

Shinn stared dumbfounded at ray. "What did you say?" Rey blushed slightly and looked down. Then words came out of his mouth in a rush, as if he needed them to be said before it was too late.

"I've liked you for a long time. I may even love you. From the moment I first saw you I wanted to be your friend. But soon, I wanted to more than just your friend. I couldn't tell you because I thought you'd start to hate me or think that I'm weird so I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin the friendship that we had."

Rey avoided Shinn's face completely as he made his confession. Shinn stared blankly at Rey as he listened. When Rey was finished, Shinn stood for a moment before saying, in a voice lower than a whisper, "I'm going to go take a shower." He turned away from the blond and left the room. Rey sank slowly to the floor, his eyes watering but only a single tear fell.

-Damn it! Why am I so confused?! I like Rey, but only as a friend. I don't think I can return his feelings.- Shinn thought as he let the hot water run down his body. It was soothing and soon he was relaxed enough to begin sorting out his jumbled mind. He knew for a fact that a guy like Rey would never joke around about something like this, so Shinn knew that he must have told him the absolute truth. This was what made Shinn so scared and confused. He couldn't figure out if he wanted to hug him or hit him; kill him or kiss him for having kept such a thing from him and then just coming on to him the way he did. Wait, what? Hug him? Kiss him?! Shinn rubbed his temples in frustration. How could such thoughts cross his mind, even for a second?! -Am I going crazy?- This of course was already a possibility that he'd thought of. Recently, Rey had been on his mind constantly. He hadn't paid much attention to this fact until now. He also began to realize that he would catch himself looking at Rey in the changing room. He didn't think this odd, everyone likes to compare himself to the next guy, but the way he looks at Rey seems different. He'd look at how nice his body was, even sometimes wanting to touch the pale skin and feel the muscle beneath. Shinn turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He returned to the room, his mind made up.

Rey lay awake in the dark room, unable to sleep after what had just happened. -I bet he never wants to speak to me again. What if we can't be friends anymore?- he sighed. He supposed he expected as much and would just have to accept that he and Shinn were just not meant to be. He heard the door open and immediately pretended to be asleep. He was facing opposite of the door and he began to breathe deeper. The door closed and Shinn walked over to Rey's bed "Rey?" Rey didn't answer, afraid of what Shinn would say. "He's probably already asleep." Rey heard him whisper. Rey was relieved, but only for a moment. Shinn slid into bed, right next to Rey! Rey held back a gasp of surprise as Shinn put an arm around his waist and buried his face in Rey's golden locks. Shinn licked Rey's ear and Rey gasped. "Oh, so you are awake after all." Shinn whispered, his words brushing against Rey's ear and sending tingles through his body. Shinn ran his hand over Rey's bare chest, something he'd only dreamed of doing, and was now actually doing it. He wanted to touch more of that silky smooth, baby soft skin.

Rey whimpered as Shinn trailed his hands down his torso until he reached the waistband of Rey's boxers. He felt Rey's whole body stiffen, but not in a way of resistance, more like one of anticipation. Shinn hesitated for only a moment before sliding his hand down into the boxer and closing his hand around Rey's already hardening member. He began to stroke it. Rey stifled a moan. "Hey, don't hold back. How else am I supposed to know if I'm doing this right? I want to know if you like it or not," Shinn said, sending more tingles through Rey's body. He dug his face through Rey's hair until he found his neck, which he began to kiss and nibble on. Rey gave a small moan. Shinn wasn't satisfied. With his free hand, Shinn went around and began to fondle with Rey's small pink nipples, rubbing them and pinching them. With his other hand, he quickened his strokes. That did it. Rey moaned louder and more continuously. Shinn smirked. "Do you really love me Rey?" he asked, sucking on Rey's neck and leaving a small love bite. "Y-yes!" Ray replied, his voice a pitch higher than normal. "Then give yourself to me. Let me take all of you." He squeezed Rey's member and Rey moaned loudly. "Yes! Please, take me. Take all of me!" Shinn released Rey from his hold. Both sat up, breathing heavier than usual.

Shinn took Rey's face in his hands and kissed him. Rey was surprised but did not hesitate in kissing back. Shinn ran his tongue over Rey's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Rey opened his mouth eagerly. They explored each other's mouth until they needed to separate due to lack of air. Rey was blushing, a far-off look in his eyes. "Hey, Shinn." "Hmm?" "Let me do something for you." "Uh, ok." Rey pushed Shinn down on the bed and removed his towel, revealing his erection. "Looks like I've got work to do," Rey said with a funny little grin on his face. Shinn blushed then moaned as Rey took his length into his oral entrance. He licked and sucked, covering Shinn's whole shaft in a thick coat of saliva. "D-damn Rey, you're really good," Shinn gasped, his fingers entangling themselves in Rey's hair. Rey went faster, causing Shinn to moan a lot louder. Shinn stopped him a few moments later and he flipped over onto Rey.

"Are you ready?" Rey nodded. He wrapped his arms around Shinn's neck and straddled his legs around Shinn's waist. "It's gonna hurt but I promise it'll get better," Shinn said softly as he positioned himself in front of Rey's virgin entrance. Rey nodded. Shinn kissed him as he penetrated into Rey. Rey gasped through Shinn's lips, his eyes shutting closed as a jolt of pain shot up his spine. "Sh, sh. It's ok," Shinn cooed as he pushed deeper into him. He began rocking in a slow rhythmic way, allowing Rey to get used to the feeling. Rey wasn't feeling pain anymore, just heat building in his body and Shinn inside him. "You can go faster. I'm ok now," he said to Shinn. Shinn pushed a bit faster. "Nn, faster!" Shinn grew more confident and comfortable with what was going on and so permitted himself to give it his all. He began to thrust hard and deep into Rey. Rey half moaned half screamed in ecstasy. He dug his nails into Shinn's back but that only made Shinn want Rey more. He went faster and deeper, until he hit Rey's sweet spot. Rey saw bright flashes of light. "Ah! Oh God, please do that again! Right there! Yes, Shinn, yes!" "Say my name again and I will," Shinn gasped. "Shinn! Please Shinn, more!" That was all the encouragement needed. Shinn continued thrusting in that same spot as Rey screamed his name. Shinn felt pressure building up inside his groin. It grew and grew till it became near unbearable. Rey and he shuddered violently at the same time and both released their pressure together.

Sweating, gasping and utterly exhausted, both collapsed on the bed. Despite the mess, Shinn hugged Rey close to him and kissed him tenderly. "Do you love me Shinn?" Rey asked quietly, his blue eyes gazing into Shinn's red ones. Shinn smiled. "Yes, I do love you Rey." Rey smiled back and buried his face into Shinn's chest. "That's good, because I love you too." They lay silently for a while before Rey asked, "Do you think we can ever be more than friends, Shinn?" Shinn laughed. "I think we already are. But then again, who knows? The stars are the limit and as long as they remain out of reach, we can go a long way." "Yeah, you're right." Rey chuckled as he thought about it. "Well, good night Shinn." "Good night Rey."

With a final kiss good night, the two Gundam fighters went to sleep, curled in each other's comforting embrace as the Minerva sailed its course through space, past the twinkle of trillions of stars.

_**THE END**_

*Aw! Wasn't that adorable? I hope you liked it. I really like this pairing. Let me know what you think and I may put up some more one-shots. ^_^*


End file.
